


Massage

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Massage, Morning Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request: Negan giving Carl’s round plump peach ass a massage.





	Massage

Carl was laying on his stomach, hair falling to one side of his head. He was naked, the sheets barely covering his ass. He pressed his face closer to the bed and sighed, his eye staying closed. Negan had been up for almost an hour, counting each second that passed, waiting for Carl to finally wake up. It was normal for this to happen, Negan would wait until Carl woke up and then they would sleep together. But today was taking too long. It was almost ten o'clock and Negan was painfully hard. 

Slowly, Negan pulled the sheets down Carls body, spreading his legs. He pulled his boxers off and threw them on the floor, settling between Carls spread legs. He slowly reached up and grabbed Carls ass, spreading it to see his puffy, pink hole. There was nothing like boy pink, Negan swore it, it was always tight and hot and delicious. He slipped his thumb down and pressed it against Carls hole, smirking when he whimpered. 

The night before was painful. Negan spent an hour spanking Carl as punishment for walking around in panties all day and teasing Negan. Then, only when Carls ass was bright pink and sore, did Negan finally fuck him. He pinned Carls hands down and fucked into him like Carl was a toy, for once he didn't worry about breaking him. Carl loved it, too, he had been begging for Negan to be rough for months. Too bad Carl didn't realize how painful the aftermath would be. 

Negan spread Carls ass and massaged it, leaning down and kissing at his hole. Carl pushed his hips up towards his mouth, still asleep. His boy was a slut even when he was sleeping. Negan was a lucky man. He gently rubbed his hands across Carls ass as he began to eat him out, licking and sucking at his abused hole. In a dream world, Negan would be able to fuck Carl, but his boy was already too sore. He wasn't that mean. 

Negan ground his hips against the sheets, moving his hands from Carls ass to his hips. He lifted his hips up and pulled away from Carls hole, spit falling from his mouth. He leaned over and kissed each part of Carls ass, rubbing his thumb against the skin where his ass met his thigh. He leaned down and kisses Carls lower back, his beard scratching against his skin. Carl always said he adore feeling Negans scruff on his skin, he said the burn was hot. 

Carl stirred, slowly waking up. He turned and looked over his shoulder, spreading his legs. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly. He yawned and leaned back against the pillow, his own hips grinding down against the sheets.

"Just giving you a nice massage you help wake you up..." He rubbed his thumb across Carls hole, chuckling when he squirmed. "Daddy needs to get off, come on." He slapped Carls ass.

Carl pushed his ass up further, swaying it from side to side. His face was buried in his pillows, his bright pink hole on full display. "Not until you finish my massage."


End file.
